Super mario bros
Super Mario Bros. (スーパーマリオブラザーズ Sūpā Mario Burazāzu?, lit. Súper Hermanos Mario) es un videojuego de plataformas, diseñado por Shigeru Miyamoto, lanzado el 9 de septiembre de 1985 y producido por la compañía Nintendo, para la consola Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). El juego describe las aventuras de los hermanos Mario y Luigi, personajes que ya protagonizaron el arcade Mario Bros. de 1983. En esta ocasión ambos deben rescatar a la Princesa Peach del Reino Champiñón que fue secuestrada por el rey de los Koopas, Bowser. A través de ocho diferentes niveles de juego, los jugadores pueden controlar a alguno de los dos hermanos y deben enfrentarse finalmente tras los niveles correspondientes de cada mundo a los monstruos de cada castillo para liberar a Peach. Super Mario Bros. fue el juego que popularizó al personaje de Mario, convirtiéndolo en el ícono principal de Nintendo, y uno de los personajes más reconocidos de los videojuegos, así como su hermano menor Luigi. Además, presentó por primera vez a la Princesa Peach Toadstool, Toad, Bowser, entre otros personajes. Este juego es considerado el primer videojuego de plataformas de desplazamiento lateral de Nintendo y se ha convertido en un hito debido a la trascendencia de su diseño y papel en la industria de los videojuegos. Su lanzamiento fue el primer gran récord de ventas posterior a la crisis de la industria de los videojuegos de 1983 (alcanzando más de 10 millones de cartuchos vendidos), por lo que popularizó, en cierta manera, a la consola NES. En 1999 fue reconocido como uno de los videojuegos más vendidos de todos los tiempos.1 Shigeru Miyamoto su creador, relata la existencia de Super Mario Bros. debido a que viajaba a un tren donde le gustaba mirar por la ventana, y se imaginaba que estaba allí saltando afuera.2 Tras su éxito comercial, tuvo una secuela directa, conocida en fuera de Japón como Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, ya que en occidente se comercializó como la secuela directa una variación de otro juego en el que había participado Miyamoto, Yume Koujou Doki Doki Panic!, debido a que se consideró la versión lanzada en Japón como demasiado difícil. Tuvo también una variedad de versiones "alternas", como All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros., así como adaptaciones a arcade, películas y series de televisión. El 13 de septiembre de 2010 se conmemoró el 25º aniversario del juego desde su salida para la Famicom en Japón, así como el 25° aniversario de la franquicia. En noviembre de 2010 la ciudad española de Zaragoza dedicó una avenida al famoso fontanero.3 Índice ocultar 1 Antecedentes 2 Argumento 3 Personajes 3.1 Mario 3.2 Luigi 3.3 Princesa Peach 3.4 Rey Koopa 3.5 Otros personajes 4 Juego 4.1 Niveles 4.2 Ítems y puntuación 4.3 Ítems 4.4 Warp Pipes y Warp Zones 4.5 Finalización del juego 4.6 Banda sonora 4.7 Minus World 5 Recepción 6 Versiones alternativas 6.1 Vs. Super Mario Bros. 6.2 All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. 6.3 Super Mario All-Stars 6.4 Super Mario Bros. Deluxe 7 Relanzamientos 8 Adaptaciones 9 Secuelas 10 Referencias 11 Enlaces externos Antecedenteseditar Shigeru Miyamoto. A finales de los años 70, el intento de Nintendo por penetrar con éxito en el mercado de videojuegos norteamericano falló después del fracaso de Radar Scope, en 1980. Para lograr mantener a la compañía con opciones en el mercado, su presidente, Hiroshi Yamauchi, decidió hacer de Radar Scope algo completamente nuevo. Para ello pidió a Shigeru Miyamoto, un joven diseñador de la compañía que comenzó a trabajar en ésta desde 1977, que se encargara de hacer un juego arcade. Él aceptó y Yamauchi encargó a su jefe de ingenieros, Gunpei Yokoi, que supervisara el proyecto.4 Mientras tanto, Nintendo trató de obtener la licencia del personaje Popeye, para crear una adaptación virtual del mismo. Sin embargo, no pudo conseguir nada de las negociaciones con los propietarios de los derechos de esta historieta, por lo que la empresa (basándose en el mismo esquema) estimó que podía crear nuevos personajes que podrían ser usados en futuros juegos.5 Es así como se crea el juego Donkey Kong sustituyendo los papeles: Jumpman, Pauline y Donkey Kong, serían los "homenajes" a Popeye, Olivia y Brutus. El videojuego, tuvo éxito en Estados Unidos.4 6 7 Jumpman pasaría a llamarse Mario en el videojuego Mario Bros. de 1983 para las máquinas recreativas, y luego para varias plataformas, como la NES y la Atari 2600. También es destacable la primera aparición de su hermano Luigi. En este juego, Mario debe limpiar las tuberías de las diferentes plagas que hay, golpeando el suelo debajo de ellas. Cuantos más niveles cruce Mario, mayor será la dificultad. Éste sería el último juego de Mario en la consola Atari. El 15 de julio de 1983, Nintendo estrenó en Japón la consola Famicom, lanzando también este último juego, y en septiembre de ese mismo año, lanzaría Super Mario Bros. Véase también: Donkey Kong (arcade) Argumentoeditar Super Mario Bros. tiene lugar en el pacífico Reino Champiñón (キノコ王国 Kinoko Ōkoku?, Mushroom Kingdom en la versión en inglés), donde viven hongos antropomorfos, que fue invadido por los Koopa, una tribu de tortugas. El tranquilo pueblo es convertido en piedra y ladrillos, y el reino de los champiñones se va a la ruina. La única que puede deshacer el influjo mágico de ellos es la Princesa Peach, hija del Rey Champiñón. Desafortunadamente, está en las garras del Rey Tortuga Koopa, Bowser.8 Mario, un humano residente en el Reino Champiñón, escucha las llamadas de socorro de la Princesa, y junto a su hermano Luigi se dispone a rescatarla y expulsar a los invasores Koopas del reino.8 Personajeseditar Marioeditar Artículo principal: Mario (Nintendo) Mario. En Donkey Kong, de 1981, su participación fue bajo el nombre de "Jumpman",9 cuya misión era rescatar a Pauline, la damisela en apuros secuestrada por un simio llamado Donkey Kong. Dos años después, Mario fue acompañado por su hermano Luigi en otro juego arcade, llamado Mario Bros., el cual fue realizado a modo de spin-off de Jumpman, tras su primeriza participación donde era un fontanero. Para esa nueva adaptación, Mario debía exterminar diversas plagas que salían por tuberías.10 11 Su nuevo nombre fue inspirado por el del entonces propietario de las oficinas de la compañía, Mario Segali.12 De acuerdo al equipo diseñador de Nintendo, Segali y Jumpman tenían características físicas muy similares entre sí, por lo que fue a partir de entonces que reemplazaron el anterior nombre —Jumpman—, por el de Mario.13 14 Ante la tecnología en desarrollo con la que contaban durante esa generación, los diseñadores de Mario no podían animarlo perfectamente en cada uno de sus movimientos, en ocasiones cometiendo errores no intencionados como hacer desaparecer alguna de las extremidades del personaje. Debido a ello, optaron por agregarle ciertos detalles para solucionar dichos problemas técnicos.15 Fue entonces que Mario comenzó a contar con camisa interior, guantes, sombrero y bigote de colores sólidos; elementos que figurarían en las siguientes adaptaciones, brindándole un toque distintivo al personaje.15 Debido a ello, cuando se oye hablar de Super Mario, comúnmente se relaciona con el fontanero con bigote, que viste camisa roja, pantalones azules con tirantes y realiza saltos descomunales. Cuando coge un champiñón se transforma en Super Mario —aumenta de tamaño—, cuando coge una flor de fuego, en Fire Mario —adquiere la capacidad de lanzar bolas de fuego—, y cuando coge una estrella se vuelve invencible ante los ataques, pero solo por un tiempo limitado. Luigieditar Artículo principal: Luigi Luigi, al igual que su hermano Mario, se encarga de rescatar a la Princesa Peach. En este caso, aparece como segundo personaje, seleccionable para el segundo mando. Posee habilidades similares a las de Mario, diferenciándose en el color de su traje: sombrero y camisa interior verde y mono gris. Cuando adquiere una flor, su traje es igual que el de Fire Mario, pero cambiando el rojo por el verde. Princesa Peacheditar Artículo principal: Princesa Peach "La damisela en apuros", Peach (ピーチ Pīchi?) vive en un gran castillo rodeada de sus fieles sirvientes Toad. Para infortunio de ella, es secuestrada por el Rey Koopa, pero solicita la ayuda de Mario para que la rescate de su enemigo. Peach sólo aparece al final del juego tras derrotar al último Koopa. Usa un vestido rosa y una corona sobre su cabello pelirojo, el cual en versiones posteriores sería cambiado a rubio. Rey Koopaeditar Artículo principal: Bowser Rey Koopa (クッパ大王 Kuppa Daiō?, conocido también como Bowser) es el archienemigo de la serie. Una tortuga antropomorfa más grande que un humano, quien invade el Reino Champiñón para apoderarse de él. En el juego, el Rey Koopa aparece al final del cuarto nivel de cada mundo del juego. En estas áreas, Mario o Luigi deben tomar un hacha situada detrás del Rey Koopa, con la cual cortan el puente enviándolo a la lava. En los 7 primeros encuentros el ataque por bolas de fuego —otro modo de vencerlo— convertía al Rey Koopa en un enemigo menor, dándose a entender que el bandido original era el del octavo mundo y los otros siete, sólo súbditos disfrazados, como un Goomba, un Hammer Bro, un Lakitu, etc... Otros personajeseditar Toad (キノピオ Kinopio?): es un habitante y guardián del Reino Champiñón. Aparece al final de los 7 primeros castillos, mostrando la conocida frase: Thank you Mario! But our princess is in another castle. (¡Gracias Mario! Pero nuestra princesa está en otro castillo). Goomba (クリボー Kuribō?): los primeros enemigos en aparecer. Son unas setas de color café. Se les vence al saltar una vez sobre ellos, lo que los hace los enemigos mas fáciles de matar. Koopa Troopa (ノコノコ Nokonoko?): son seres parecidos a tortugas, pertenecientes al ejército Koopa. Como son el más bajo rango de los miembros del ejército, sólo patrullan a pie sus zonas asignadas. Pueden ser utilizados como proyectiles después de hacer que se escondan en sus caparazones —saltando una vez para que se escondan, dos para lanzarlos—. En el juego aparecen dos tipos de Troopas: los verdes, que sólo siguen un sentido y no lo cambian al menos que se choquen con un obstáculo; y los rojos, que al llegar a un precipicio cambian de sentido. Cuando una caparazón no está en la pantalla, se desvanece. También hay unos que poseen alas, pero sólo pueden ascender a una altura determinada —otros por lo que en lugar de volar, simplemente saltan — conocidos como Paratroopa o Parakoopa (パタパタ Patapata?). Lakitu (ジュゲム Jugemu?): también del ejército Koopa, se asemejan a los Koopa Troopa, con la diferencia de que éstos son más pequeños, usan gafas y vuelan sobre una nube sonriente con líneas verdes. Su característica principal es arrojar pequeñas tortugas con caparazón de pinchos, llamados Spiny (トゲゾー Togezō?). Se puede vencer a Lakitu saltando sobre él o con bolas de fuego, a diferencia de los Spiny, sobre los que no se puede saltar por tener pinchos, por lo que para matar a un Spiny, hay que atacarle con una bola de fuego. Planta piraña (パックン フラワー Pakkun Furawā?): enemigo que se parece a una trampa para moscas y que emerge de las tuberías. Suele ascender y descender periódicamente. Se les vence con bolas de fuego, como a Bowser y a los enemigos regulares o con una estrella, como a todos. Podoboo (バブル Baburu?): aparece en las fases de castillo. Son bolas de fuego vivientes que saltan de la lava periódicamente. Hammer Bros. (ハンマーブロス Hanmā Burosu?, Hermanos Martillo): de apariencia similar a los Koopa Troopa, con la diferencia de que estos usan armaduras y que estos no avanzan lateralmente, sino que saltan y lanzan martillos, para asesinarlos, hay que aplastarlos o atacarlos con bolas de fuego. Buzzy Beetle (メット Metto?): criatura amarilla con un caparazón negro. Son inmunes a las bolas de fuego, pero pueden ser derrotados de manera similar a los Koopa Troopa: saltando sobre ellos y empujándolos cayendo a un abismo como a los verdes, o perdiéndolos de la pantalla. Bullet Bill (キラー Kirā?): grandes misiles de color negro parecidos a las bombas Fat Man, que son lanzados desde los cañones Bill Blasters. Criaturas marinas: durante las fases acuáticas aparecen una serie de enemigos que, al igual que los anteriores, con sólo el contacto, Mario pierde una vida. Éstos son: Blooper (ゲッソー Gessō?, similar a un calamar) y Cheep Cheeps (プクプク Pukupuku?, similar a un pez) Juegoeditar Un mando de la consola NES. El jugador toma el rol de Mario, o en caso de ser el segundo jugador, presionando "Select" en su control, de Luigi, hermano del primero.16 El objetivo es recorrer el Reino Champiñón para derrotar a las fuerzas del Rey Koopa y salvar a la Princesa Peach.17 Si reciben un contacto enemigo, se pierde una vida, por ello, los hermanos Mario tienen un primer ataque que consiste simplemente en saltar sobre el enemigo —presionando "A" del control original—, siendo los champiñones conocidos como Goombas los primeros en aparecer;18 igualmente es posible saltar sobre los Koopa Troopas, y saltando una segunda vez sobre ellos es posible lanzar su caparazón.19 Al patear este caparazón, se puede derrotar también a los enemigos que se encuentran delante, con el inconveniente de que si hay un obstáculo, el caparazón regresa y puede herir a Mario o Luigi.20 Si Mario o Luigi cogen un champiñón aumentan de tamaño, y pueden ser heridos hasta dos veces antes de perder una vida (conociéndose esta transformación como Super Mario/Luigi); y cogiendo una flor (Fire Mario/Luigi), obtienen la habilidad de lanzar bolas de fuego con un máximo de dos por vez —presionando una vez "B" del control—.21 Algunos enemigos no pueden ser derrotados saltando sobre ellos; éstos sólo pueden ser eliminados con un caparazón o con las bolas de fuego, o bien al ser tocados por Star Mario/Luigi. Mario o Luigi pueden ser heridos al tocar al enemigo.22 Si el enemigo toca a Super Mario/Luigi o Fire Mario/Luigi, el personaje regresa a su forma original, pero si ya estaba en su forma original se pierde una vida.18 21 El punto desde donde inicia Mario después de perder una vida, depende de hasta donde se haya avanzado en el recorrido. En cada nivel (excepto en el mundo 8 y en los castillos) hay un checkpoint. Si el personaje pierde la vida antes de tal punto, vuelve a iniciar desde el principio del nivel, pero si la pierde pasado el punto, inicia desde el checkpoint.23 Mario o Luigi pueden coger también una estrella y volverse invulnerables por un tiempo limitado.21 Star Mario/Luigi (como se le conoce a la transformación) pueden avanzar sobre varios obstáculos sin problemas, y al contacto con el enemigo, éste último es derrotado. Pero esto no sucede si cae a un precipicio, a la lava o si se acaba el tiempo, ya que en esos casos se perdería una vida. Niveleseditar El juego consta de 8 mundos con 4 niveles cada uno — mostrándose como nivel 1-1, 1-2... 1-4, 2-1 y así sucesivamente.17 Cada nivel es diferente, al igual que su banda sonora. Hay cuatro estilos diferentes de mundos: el principal es el del Reino Champiñón, lleno de bloques de ladrillos o setas gigantes, y pueden ser tanto de día o de noche; niveles subterráneos, a los que se accede a través de tuberías; niveles acuáticos, los cuales deben ser cruzados nadando; y castillos, que son todos los cuartos niveles. Al final de los niveles 1, 2 o 3 de cada mundo hay un asta blanca con una bandera verde en la cual Mario o Luigi deben izar la bandera para poder acceder al siguiente nivel. Para hacerlo cuentan con un límite de tiempo. El objetivo es llegar al cuarto nivel de cada mundo, es decir, al castillo. Al final de cada castillo, Mario o Luigi debe enfrentarse al Rey Koopa. Si uno de ellos lanza cinco balazos sobre él, se descubre que en realidad era sólo un disfraz, y el verdadero se encuentra en otra parte.24 A partir del mundo 6, el Rey Koopa lanza martillos y a su vez fuego.24 Hay otra manera de derrotarlo: al final del puente donde se encuentra el Rey Koopa hay un hacha, que al tocarla corta las cuerdas del puente, haciendo caer al Rey Koopa en la lava.25 Tras esto, Mario o Luigi se acerca a un guardia del reino que dice "Thank you Mario Luigi! But our princess is in another castle!" (¡Gracias Mario Luigi! Pero nuestra princesa está en otro castillo).26 Si se completa el cuarto nivel se accede al siguiente mundo. Ítems y puntuacióneditar Durante el juego aparecen diferentes ítems que uno puede ir cogiendo para avanzar de una manera más fácil, o simplemente para aumentar la puntuación. Estrella.Los bloques —en los niveles superficiales son de color amarillo o plateado mientras que en los subterráneos son de color azul—, que pueden tener o no otros ítems ocultos dentro de ellos; El bloque de interrogación, que es el primero en observarse. El contenido de éste puede variar, ya que puede contener: 1 moneda 1 champiñón rojo 1 champiñón verde 1 flor 1 estrella La estrella, que vuelve invulnerable durante unos segundos a Mario/Luigi (Star Mario/Luigi); La planta creciente (beanstalk), que está oculta en bloques y permite a Mario trepar por ella al cielo y recoger un gran número de monedas. Las monedas, que ayudan a aumentar la puntuación general. Tras recoger 100 de ellas, se obtiene una vida extra.27 Como juego de plataformas, Super Mario presenta un sistema de puntuación, basado en tres medios fundamentales: Cada nivel tiene un límite de tiempo —el cual va reduciéndose a medida que se avanza a los niveles finales— que influye en el puntaje. Mientras menos se demore en finalizar un nivel, mayor será el puntaje; Consiguiendo monedas que aparecen en todos los niveles, algunas a simple vista, otras dentro de bloques o al ingresar en determinados Warp Pipes (tuberías transportadoras) e incluso ocultas; y Derrotando a los enemigos que aparecen durante cada nivel. Saltando sobre varios enemigos consecutivamente se hace un combo, duplicando así los puntos obtenidos normalmente y además una vida extra, aunque también se puede hacer un combo saltando sobre una tortuga y pateándola hacia 8 o más enemigos te dan una vida extra. Pero después de 8 enemigos matados, del noveno en adelante te da una vida extra cada enemigo que mates. Ítemseditar El champiñón rojo, que convierte a Mario/Luigi en Super Mario/Luigi; El champiñón verde, que otorga una vida extra. En la mayoría de los casos se encuentran ocultos, por lo que no se obtienen en los bloques de interrogación;27 La flor, que convierte a Mario/Luigi en Fire Mario/Luigi con la posibilidad de lanzar bolas de fuego,éstas sólo aparecen después de que Mario/Luigi ha obtenido un champiñón, es decir, no pueden aparecer durante la etapa inicial de Mario/Luigi; La estrella, hace a Mario/Luigi inmune a todo (excepto barrancos) pero por tiempo limitado Warp Pipes y Warp Zoneseditar En la mayoría de los niveles hay una serie de tuberías que pueden cumplir diversas funciones. De algunas pueden salir periódicamente plantas piraña, en otras pueden entrar Mario y Luigi y encontrarse con secciones de tipo acuático o subterráneo donde pueden recolectar monedas y otros ítems. También son útiles en el sentido de que al salir por otra tubería, lo hacen en una sección más avanzada del nivel original, es decir, funcionan como atajos, acortando de esta forma la distancia que debe recorrerse. A estas tuberías se les conoce como "Warp Pipes". Otro tipo de Warp Pipes especiales que los jugadores pueden usar se conocen como "Warp Zones" y sirven para saltar de un mundo a otro. Hay tres de ellas: una está en el nivel 1-2 y es alcanzada caminando por encima de los bloques del techo casi al final del nivel(en esta zona se puede hacer el truco para llegar al nivel -1). Esta zona permite que el personaje salte a los mundos 2, 3 o 4, sin tener que pasar por los mundos anteriores. Las otras dos están en el nivel 4-2; una se alcanza de manera semejante a la que está en 1-2 pero ésta permite solamente el acceso al mundo 5. La otra se alcanza a través de un beanstalk (planta creciente o racimo, también en el 4-2), y permite que el jugador salte a continuación a los mundos 6, 7 u 8.28 Finalización del juegoeditar Cuando llega al nivel 8-4, Mario se encuentra dentro de un castillo, como los primeros, en forma de laberinto. Al pasar dicho laberinto, se encuentra nuevamente con Rey Koopa, que lanza bolas de fuego y martillos. De manera similar a las anteriores, se le vence de las dos formas posibles. Luego de derrotarlo, Mario avanza hacia el lugar en donde en las fases anteriores se encontraba con Toad, aunque esta vez aparece la Princesa Peach diciendo "Thank you Mario Luigi! Your quest is over. We present you a new quest. Push button B to select a world" (¡Gracias Mario Luigi! Tu búsqueda ha terminado. Te presentamos una nueva búsqueda. Presione B para seleccionar un mundo).29 Tras ganar el juego, el jugador tiene la opción de reiniciarlo, pero en modo difícil,30 donde todos los Goombas son reemplazados por Buzzy Beetles (que son como los Koopa Troopa pero que no pueden ser derrotados con bolas de fuego) y todos los enemigos aumentan su velocidad.30 Además, los elevadores se reducen de tamaño.30 Hay también un número creciente de peligros en los mundos. Por ejemplo, en el mundo 1-3 aparecen las balas de cañón que vuelan a través de la pantalla, las cuales normalmente no aparecen hasta más adelante, como en el mundo 5-3.30 Banda sonoraeditar Koji Kondo. Koji Kondo escribió la obra musical para Super Mario Bros.31 Aparecen cuatro melodías diferentes durante todo el juego.32 La primera, Overworld, es la melodía principal y la más conocida, un latin jazz que se puede escuchar en los niveles regulares (de tipo Reino Champiñón); Underground, un sencillo de jazz minimalista usado en los niveles subterráneos —incluida en varias versiones de Super Mario.—; Underwater, un lento vals usado en los niveles acuáticos —incluida en Super Mario Bros. 2—; y Fortress, una melodía rápida usada para los niveles de castillo. Minus Worldeditar El Minus World es un conocido bug, en el que pasando a través del muro del final del nivel 1-2, donde está la tubería, se accede al Warp Zone, pero de manera que el juego no asimila que es ésta y al entrar por las tuberías a través de las cuales normalmente acceden a los mundos 2 y 4 (Mientras que la tubería del mundo 3 se accede al mundo 5), se accede al mundo -1, conocido como Minus World. En la versión europea y estadounidense, este nivel es sólo como una fase de agua más (Igual que el nivel 7-2), y al llegar a la tubería final te devuelve al principio del nivel. Sin embargo, en la versión japonesa en FDS, hay hasta tres niveles: En el -1, Mario puede nadar en una zona regular (u overworld), encontrándose además a su paso con la princesa, con el Rey Koopa y otros enemigos. Curiosamente, al final del nivel hay una bandera (Como en Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels) , que es imposible de encontrar en un nivel acuático sin salir al exterior es semejante al nivel 1-3.33 El nivel -2 es el más normal, es el típico nivel con Cheep Cheeps y —salvo algún enemigo fuera de lugar— no hay más incidencias curiosas como el nivel 7-3.34 El -3 es una mezcla de castillo y nivel subterráneo, ya que el terreno es casi completamente azul. El personaje se encuentra con Bloopers que vuelan por el aire (Como en Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels) y una planta piraña, y al final del nivel hay un puente sobre la lava (azul también), sin el Rey Koopa. Al tocar la meta, Aparece el típico mensaje "Gracias, pero la princesa está en otro castillo". Acto seguido, aparece la pantalla del título del juego, y al empezar, el juego comienza en el modo difícil como si se hubiera completado pero semejante al nivel 4-4.34 Recepcióneditar Super Mario Bros. popularizó el género de videojuegos de plataforma, realizándose varios juegos basados en esta premisa. Super Mario Bros. ha vendido aproximadamente 40 millones de juegos a nivel mundial (6,81 millones en Japón, 29,52 millones en Estados Unidos y 3,91 en el resto del planeta). El libro de los Record Guinness estima que, junto al Tetris y Pokémon (en todas sus versiones), es el juego más vendido de la historia.1 Con la popularidad alcanzada, Nintendo lanzó más secuelas para NES: Super Mario Bros. 2 (modificación del juego Doki Doki Panic! para Famicom), Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels y Super Mario Bros. 3, obteniendo similar recepción.35 Super Mario Bros. es aún jugado,36 y el género de plataformas es todavía utilizado, siendo muy popular alrededor del mundo.37 Los videojuegos de Mario son de los más populares y perdurables de todos los tiempos.38 El juego se encuentra primero en el ranking de EGM, la lista de los 200 más grandiosos videojuegos de su tiempo39 y ha sido nombrado el mejor juego por IGN en su top 100 dos veces (2005, 2007).40 En 2006 el gobierno japonés colocó a Super Mario Bros. dentro de los 100 medios artísticos más representativos de ese país.41 42 Versiones alternativaseditar Al ser uno de los juegos más populares de Nintendo, Super Mario Bros. ha tenido una serie de versiones alternas, desde la consola NES hasta la Wii U, por medio del Virtual Console en ésta última. Fue relanzado un año después de su versión original. Este juego fue lanzado para la serie Game & Watch de Nintendo.43 El Game & Watch de Super Mario Bros. es un juego totalmente distinto, no ofrece ninguno de los niveles originales del NES. En Japón, mientras tanto, Super Mario Bros. fue lanzado para el Famicom Disk System, disquetera usada como periférico del Famicom.44 Esta versión también incluye varios Minus Worlds.34 Vs. Super Mario Bros.editar Otra versión alterna, Vs. Super Mario Bros. (originalmente llamada Vs. Mario's Adventure),45 es uno de los tantos juegos para la máquina de arcade de Nintendo basadas en el NES, el Nintendo Vs. Unisystem (y su variante, Nintendo Vs. Dualsystem), basado en Super Mario Bros., y tiene idéntico modo de juego. Los escenarios son diferentes, sin embargo; los primeros no son muy largos, con diferencias pequeñas como la omisión de los champiñones verdes o de otros ítems ocultos, pero niveles posteriores cambian completamente (muchos de éstos más adelante reaparecieron en el juego Super Mario Bros. 2). Estos cambios tienen un efecto neto en la fabricación de Vs. Super Mario Bros. mucho más difícil que el Super Mario Bros.46 Como con muchos videojuegos de arcade antiguos, no está claro cuando fue lanzado este juego; mientras que las propias máquinas tienen escrito "1985",47 la Killer List of Video Games y Game Spot indican que fue lanzado en 1986.48 49 All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros.editar All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. es una versión no muy conocida de Super Mario Bros. con diseños basados en un programa de radio, llamado 'All Night Nippon', que fue muy popular en Japón en 1986. Fue lanzado para la consola Famicom Disk System sólo en ese país. Es muy diferente en diseño, los enemigos fueron alterados para tener el aspecto de algunos personajes locales famosos, como ídolos musicales y DJs, así como otras personas relacionadas con All Night Nippon. Se reemplazó también la banda sonora con música pop japonesa. Fue publicado por Fuji TV, la misma compañía que publicó el juego Doki Doki Panic (que fue lanzado como Super Mario Bros. 2 en Estados Unidos).50 Super Mario All-Starseditar Artículo principal: Super Mario All-Stars En 1993,51 Nintendo lanzó una compilación para la consola SNES titulada Super Mario All-Stars. Incluye todos los juegos de Super Mario Bros. lanzados en la NES/Famicom. La versión de Super Mario Bros. incluye mejoras en el sonido y en los gráficos compatibles con la SNES, incluyendo también un modo de guardado. Varios bugs del juego fueron corregidos, incluyendo los Minus Worlds.52 Super Mario Bros. Deluxeeditar En 1999,53 Super Mario Bros. fue lanzado en la consola portátil Game Boy Color, bajo el título Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. Añade la opción multijugador, un modo "Challenge" y un extra desbloqueable. El juego es compatible también con el Game Boy Printer. Sin embargo, el juego no posee mejoras gráficas. Para compensar, los jugadores pueden presionar hacia arriba y hacia abajo para ver sobre y debajo del jugador. Al presionar "Select" durante el juego también coloca al jugador en el centro o en el extremo izquierdo de la pantalla de modo que el jugador pueda ver bien. Los jugadores pueden alternarse entre Mario y Luigi presionando "Select" en la pantalla del mapa. Además, la lava y el agua se "animan" y Luigi tiene colores diferentes.54 También se incluyó Lost Levels como un secreto al conseguir 300,000 puntos, esta versión incluye algunas diferencias como la exclusión de los mundos 9, A, B, C y D y la eliminación de las tormentas de viento Relanzamientoseditar A inicios de 2004, Nintendo relanzó el juego en la consola Game Boy Advance como parte del Classic NES Series. A diferencia de otras versiones, ésta no contiene mejora gráfica alguna, manteniéndose fiel al original. Super Mario Bros. fue el juego mejor vendido en el Game Boy Advance en junio de 2004.55 En 2005, Nintendo lanzó nuevamente este juego por el vigésimo aniversario como una edición especial, vendiendo aproximadamente 876.000 unidades.56 Posteriormente, fue lanzado el 2 de diciembre de 2006 en Japón, el 25 de diciembre en Estados Unidos y el 5 de enero de 2007 en las regiones PAL para el Virtual Console de Wii. Como todos los juegos de NES, Super Mario Bros. cuesta 500 puntos Wii. Se mantiene igual al juego original, con los bugs, incluyendo el Minus World.57 A su vez, Super Mario Bros. es uno de los juegos disponibles, llamados "Clásicos", en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, videojuego para la consola Wii lanzado a inicios de 2008.58 Se puede encontrar también la versión original en el videojuego Animal Crossing para la consola GameCube incluyendo los Minus Worlds. Sin embargo, la única forma conocida de abrir el juego es mediante el Action Replay de Datel, o el Game Shark.59 Adaptacioneseditar Esta saga inspiró la realización de tres series animadas: Super Mario Bros. Super Show! transmitida entre el 4 de septiembre y el 1 de diciembre de 1989; The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, entre el 8 de septiembre y el 1 de diciembre de 1990; y Super Mario World, del 14 de septiembre al 7 de diciembre de 1991, siendo las tres producidas por DiC Entertainment.60 Entre 1989 y 1991 se realizaron dos programas televisivos: King Koopa's Kool Kartoons, sólo en el sur de California, y The Super Mario Challenge en la cadena televisiva por cable The Children's Channel. En 1993 se estrenó una película homónima (Super Mario Bros.) que no tuvo una buena aceptación en el público, obteniendo una recaudación menor que el presupuesto.61 Entre 1990 y 1991, Valiant Comics publicó una serie de historietas basadas en el videojuego llamada Nintendo Comics System, incluyendo también a otros videojuegos de la empresa.